Nikki Heat
by Neuship
Summary: "If it's so adorable, why didn't you sleep with me?" A short AU fic about the road not taken on the show. Rated M, because I like writing about alternative ways they could have connected and about the bits they can't show on TV. Will be only a few chapters (5 or less).
1. Chapter 1

Looking around, she takes in the sight of her ruthlessly cleaned apartment, soft music playing in the background in a futile attempt to soothe her frazzled emotions. A few lit candles are scattered about, another failed attempt to relax her. She smells their clean scent, a welcome contrast to the lingering smell of ammonia and bleach, sharp reminders of her cleaning frenzy.

Nothing is out of place. All the clutter has been cleared away. The dust has been attacked and eradicated. Her laundry is done. The dishes have been washed, dried and put away. The floors are clean, counters wiped off, and her refrigerator cleaned out. Her apartment is spotless.

Restless, unsettled, Kate looks around for something else to distract her. But nothing can erase the image burned into her brain from earlier that evening: Castle, arms locked around Natalie Rhodes, lips seared together in a passionate kiss as the elevator doors close.

Shocked, hurt, she stared after them. Heart sinking, she finally admits to herself the emotions that crystallized in that frozen moment in the precinct. She's fallen for him.

She never anticipated this turn of events when she agreed to let Natalie shadow her. She thought it would annoy him – and it did. But then he embraced Natalie's presence – literally!

How was she to know that Natalie's method acting would result in her wanting to seduce Rick? How could he possibly resist Nikki Heat?

Miserable, Kate gets ready for bed, wondering why she can't feel for Josh what she so easily feels for Castle. Even though she's been out on a few dates with Josh, she had reservations from the start. Today proved to Kate once and for all that her heart wasn't free.

Knowing it's time to cut that cord, she reaches for her phone. Quickly scrolling through his text messages, she counts three turned down date requests in the past 2 weeks, and a slew of missed calls. She sees his latest missive asking for another date and makes her decision.

She quickly calls Josh, girding herself for the conversation she's about to have. He answers quickly, a smile in his voice as he greets her. Awkwardly, gently, she lets him know she just wants to be friends. Hearing the resignation in his voice, she knows he could see this coming. With a final goodbye, she hangs up, her shoulders sagging in relief at cutting ties with him.

Moments later, she's back to obsessing over Castle, her brief dalliance with Josh already forgotten. Climbing under the covers, Kate turns out the light, knowing sleep will be elusive. She's been torturing herself with images of Rick and Natalie together all evening.

The worst part of it is that she knows she could have taken Natalie's place in a heartbeat. But she's been too much of a coward to take that step.

Determined to put tonight's scene out of her mind, she focuses instead on that look he gets when it's just the two of them, verbally sparring, a little innuendo thrown in.

She can picture him so clearly. The sparkle in his eyes. The quirk of his brow. The smirk on his face. The feel of his body brushing up against her, or the warmth generated when he places his hand on her back, ushering her towards the elevator. She loves when he leans in towards her. So vivid is the picture in her mind that she can almost smell the subtle scent of his cologne invading her senses. She's had so many opportunities to close the gap between them. To up the ante, so to speak. But she's always held back. Not for the first time, she imagines what would happen if she had the courage to pursue something with him.

Lost in thought, she imagines what it would be like with him. She can almost feel the his body covering hers, his wide hips spreading her legs to make room for him as he presses her into the mattress with the weight of his body. She wonders what he hides beneath those suits. He's such a large man, she can't help but wonder whether he is large everywhere. Her body clenches at the thought of being filled by him, her senses overwhelmed with his presence.

What kind of lover is he? Does he like to take charge? Or be led? Is he tender or fierce? She imagines he is skilled. He pays attention to detail and is very observant. She can't help but wonder how he'd use those skills in a more intimate setting. The thought of being with him causes a trickle of moisture between her legs, her body impossible aroused by her thoughts.

Giving in to temptation, she quickly shucks her sleep shirt and closes her eyes, her hands taking over the familiar task of acting the images in her head, her mind substituting Castle's actions for her own. Naked, she runs her hands up her sides, pausing at her breasts to tease and arouse. Tugging firmly on her tight nipples she feels an answering call deep inside. Slowly, deliberately, she lets one hand trail lower, drawing out the sensations. Wanting to revel in the experience, she closes her eyes, picturing the two of them together. Slowly, gently, she circles her clit, feeling the sensations slowly build. The thought of Rick's hands on her, exploring her curves and hollows, feeling his way around her body causes her breath to hitch. She gently probes her wetness, feeling the slick heat created by her fantasy. Lost in the images, she slowly brings herself to climax, reveling in the sensations rushing through her. Not content with one orgasm, she lets her fingers linger, her practiced actions slowly coaxing a second, more powerful orgasm from her as she becomes so embroiled in the fantasy time slips away as she imagines Castle worshiping her body over and over. She's become so skilled at imagining the two of them together she wonders if it's possible for the reality to come close.

Relaxed for the first time that evening, she drifts to sleep, imagining the two of them entwined, sated.

XXX

"If it's so adorable, why didn't you sleep with me?" she asks, her voice sharper than she intended.

"What?" he asks, clearly taken aback by her question.

Seeing Ryan walk in, she quickly puts her hand over his mouth, cutting off whatever he was going to say. He takes a quick breath, as if he's about to say something, when a subtle, elusive scent hits him in a primal way, causing his body to tighten in arousal. Speechless, he falls silent.

His eyes dilate and his pupils darken. His eyes snap to hers, something feral and aware jumping between them. He quickly glances down at her fingers. She hastily pulls them back, aware that she's touching him in a surprisingly intimate manner.

"Hey Ryan."

Crossing her arms, she turns back to the window and covers her mouth, trying to hide her expression from the two men. Inhaling another breath, she realizes with dawning horror that she can smell herself on her fingers. The subtle tang from her intimate play the night before clings to her skin, having permeated the layers, her morning shower diminishing, but not eradicating, the scent. The expression on Castle's face moments before takes on new meaning.

Could he smell the musky scent of her body when she covered his mouth? Does he know what that scent was? Feeling herself grow moist at the thought, she shifts, taking a quick glance at Castle. He turns away slightly, his hands casually clasped in front of him, trying to hide the distinct bulge in his trousers. Oh my. He's definitely turned on.

"Hey Beckett." Ryan says. "Don't you think it's a little creepy what she's doing? It's like she's obsessed with you or something."

"Um, yeah. I didn't think she'd take it so far." She replies, eyes locked on Castle.

"No kidding. If I were you I'd want her as far away from me as possible." Ryan replies, shuddering a little as he watches her mimic Kate's posture at the murder board.

"You know what? You're right. I need a break. Why don't you take her along with you and Espo while you check out that new lead." Kate suggests.

"Okay. Sure. But if you don't hear back from us in an hour, send back up." He quips, his sense of humor intact.

Watching, she sees Ryan and Esposito diverting Natalie's attention for a moment, before they head to the elevator.

Turning back to Castle, she sees him studying her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So, Kate…what did you mean, 'why didn't you sleep with me'?"

"Oh. Um. Yeah, that." Taking a deep breath, Kate resolves to stop running. "Well, Natalie mentioned earlier that she tried to take you home with her last night and I was surprised when she said you turned her down. You seemed really into her when you guys were leaving last night."

"You saw that?" He asks, a little squeak in his voice.

"I think the whole precinct saw it Castle. You weren't exactly subtle."

"She took me by surprise. I was simply getting into the elevator to go home and she just attacked me." He explains.

Confused, still a little hurt, Kate blurts out what she really wants to know before she can think better of it, a slight trace of bitterness and jealousy painting her tone despite her best efforts. "That still doesn't explain why you said no. I thought you'd jump at the chance to sleep with Nikki Heat"

Pausing a moment, he considers her carefully for a moment before responding.

"Well, duh." He says, his expression fierce as he looks at her. "I'd jump at the chance to make love with Nikki Heat. But she's not Nikki Heat, Kate. You are."

"Castle -"

"No, Kate. Hear me out. Just once, let me say it."

"Rick—" she looks at him helplessly.

"I want to be with you. In every way possible. I've made no secret of that fact. And when you're ready, I'm here."

Taking her hand in his, he brings it up to his mouth and tenderly kisses her palm. His senses are once again teased by her subtle scent, his body instinctively tightening in response. Her eyes widen, and she shifts slightly closer to him. Taking a chance, spurred on by a force he can't resist, he sucks one of her fingers into his mouth, his tongue circling it gently, mimicking what he'd like to do elsewhere on her body. Her thighs clench as the gentle caress of his lips and tongue pull a response deep insider her, causing her breath to hitch. A slight moan escapes despite her efforts to contain it.

"Rick, I-" swallowing her fear, she gathers her courage. "I want that too." She whispers, the words pulled from her involuntarily.

His eyes widen and his body goes still, as if moving will break the spell they've woven around each other and make her admission disappear. Eyes locked with hers, he searches her expression for a sign that she just said what he thought he heard. Slowly nodding, she pulls her hands from his grasp, dropping them to his waist and pushing him towards the corner where they can't be easily seen in the squad room, before confirming what she said, her voice firmer, more certain. "I want you too, Rick. You have no idea how much."

Unable to stop herself, knowing they might be seen, she throws caution to the wind and closes the gap between them. "Kiss me, Rick." She demands, her voice husky with arousal.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes lock with hazel. Immobile, he studies her face, frozen in place by her request. A million words are exchanged in the silence between them, questions and answers being given in the space between heartbeats. Once again, their unexplainable connection brings them perfectly in sync as they at once relax and tense up in anticipation of what comes next.

Background noises fade to nothing as their world coalesces sharply into this one inevitable moment. Slowly, surely, he lowers his lips to hers, even as she tilts her head to provide him with the perfect angle, their movements so natural and smooth it's as if they've been kissing each other for years. Instinctively fitting her soft curves against his hard body, she loses herself in the feel and taste of him, her arms clasping him tightly as she explores the flavors of his love. Their tongues dance in a nimble ballet, arousing, caressing, chasing each other in a sensual duet. Lost. She's been lost and now she's found. She never wants this moment to end and sinks deeply into his embrace, content to kiss him forever, even as her body quickens and wants more.

Home. She is the taste and feel of home. Knowing his world has forever shifted, he now knows what has been missing from every other relationship he's ever attempted. Swamped with emotion, he's drowning in her. Perfectly in sync with her, he delves into the kiss, instantly addicted, at once urgent and gentle as he savors the taste and feel of her in his arms. Perfect. The moment is perfect.

The sound of glass shattering in the distance startles them out of their cocoon. Pulling back slightly, his hands still gripping her hips gently, Castle quickly glances around to see if anyone is paying any attention to them. He sees movement in the distance, others gathered around a clearly embarrassed officer covered in coffee, napkins and jokes being exchanged over broken ceramic. No one is paying any attention to their little corner of the precinct.

Looking back at Kate, he sees something new in her expression. Warmth and affection radiate from her gaze. He can see the rapid tick of her heartbeat reflected in the pulse point on her neck and he feels the rhythmic motions of her hands gently soothing his back. Her touch is both a caress and a promise. The intimacy implied in the gesture reassures him, even as he recognizes they've played with fire in the precinct as much as they dare without being discovered.

Not wanting to break the spell between them, his eyes catalogue the flush of her face, the slightly swollen look of her lips, and the absolute trust shining up at him. She is so incredibly beautiful. And she's looking at him in a new way that makes him feel ten feet tall.

The slight smile gracing her lips, followed by the quirk of her eyebrow tells him she is just as affected as he is. Sharing a moment of humor amidst the overwhelming change in their relationship, he grins back at her. At a loss for what to do or say, he waits her out, the silence stretching as they mentally relive the moment.

"So, Rick –" she starts to say, her tongue sweeping her lower lip for another quick taste of him before she continues, her eyes twinkling as she watches him, suddenly turning the full force of her sexy flirting on him in a way she hasn't unleashed on him before. "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"Wh—, What?" he asks, unbearably aroused and confused by the question his brain can't seem to process.

"Kissing Nikki Heat." She clarifies, a slightly teasing note creeping into her voice, even as she steps back from his touch, a quick glance around telling him that she is coming to her senses and remembering that they're in the precinct, somewhat out of sight but still surrounded by her colleagues.

The look on her face and the sudden shift in her tone has him wondering if this entire episode has been a cruel prank at his expense. Emotions scattering in all directions, he momentarily wonders if he misunderstood. Is she pranking him? Was this a game to her? Looking at her uncertainly, he starts to respond, hoping against hope that he didn't misread the situation and that she was truly taking a step towards a relationship and not just messing with him.

Taking a deep breath, he looks at her closely and relaxes. She really is into it too. Crisis averted, he realizes his momentary panic was simply a crisis of confidence. But then, why did she ask…? Seeing her gaze ricocheting around the squad room, he realizes that it's not the time or place and that she's simply trying to regain her equilibrium while acknowledging the sexual tension that still pings between them. Seeing the flush on her skin and the slight shake in her hands, he gains confidence as he watches her furtive glances at him and her attempt to look nonchalant. She is just as affected as he is. And she's undeniably flirting with him.

"Um. Yeah. I guess so." He answers, thinking how lame he sounds, his usual wit deserting him.

Seeing her eyebrow quirk in disbelief, he recovers quickly, deciding turnabout is only fair. "But, uh, it's hard to say after just one kiss. I think I need a little more research before I can really answer…" his voice trails off at the snort of amusement she releases.

"Well then, Rick." The hard "k" sound she makes when she emphasizes his name in that teasing tone is nearly his undoing. Pausing, she teases him, letting her finger trail down his chest, stopping at the top of his belt, tapping her fingernail on its clasp lightly, before trailing back up his chest and neck until she reaches his mouth. Rubbing her fingers gently on his lips, she takes care to remove a few traces of lipstick left behind by their kiss. She sees his eyes widen and his nostrils flare. Knowing her feminine scent still clings to her fingers, she lingers a moment longer, silently teasing him, before finishing her thought.

"Let's put this case to rest. And then I'll give you all the Nikki Heat you can handle."

The promise in her gaze has him swallowing quickly, every fantasy he's ever had about her rushing through his mind as his body reacts to her elusive scent, her words and the low husky note in her voice. His skin flushes hotly as his system overloads and he nods his head silently, even as she turns and walks away, a sexy sway to her step as she leaves him to recover.

For Rick, this case can't be solved quickly enough.


	3. Chapter 3

As eager as he is to get Kate alone, his one track mind is diverted by the tableau unfolding before him as Ryan scrambles to explain himself to Jenny. Seeing what's developing, he takes a quick look at Kate and is struck dumb by the look of pure joy on her face as she watches Ryan propose. This is a side of Kate he's never seen. The open, joyful woman before him is a revelation. Caught up in the moment, he sees tears forming in her eyes as her purely romantic, feminine side reveals itself. Stunned, he realizes this is a side of Kate he wants desperately to know.

But he'll have to wait. For now, he's content to be caught up in the joy of the moment. Reaching into the bottom drawer in Kate's desk, he pulls out a bottle of champagne he stuffed there in anticipation of some future celebration. Popping the cork as he watches Kevin kiss Jenny, his mind scrambles back in time to his kiss with Kate even as he goes through the routine of pouring the champagne into the plastic cups that were stored with the champagne. Content in the knowledge that he'll soon get his time alone with Kate, he passes the cups around to the team and raises his glass. Looking at Kevin and Jenny, and then at Kate, he proposes a toast. "To new beginnings."

"I'll drink to that" Kate chimes in, locking eyes with Castle across the desk. Sipping her champagne slowly, she feels the bubbles explode on her tongue, the smooth flavor of the sparkling wine mimicking the euphoria she feels inside. Knowing her evening with Castle is about to begin, she smiles in anticipation.

Anyone watching her would think the extra wattage in her smile is in response to Ryan's engagement. And it is. But Castle knows a portion of that smile is reserved for him as well, and he can't help feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

After a few more rounds of well wishes, everyone starts gathering their things to head home for the night. Kate takes a moment at her desk with Castle. Making sure they can't be overheard, Kate quietly asks Castle if he wants to come over. Nodding his head yes, she tells him to give her a few minutes head start and then to meet her at her place.

With a wink and a smile, she turns from him. "Night Castle." she says a little louder, heading for the elevator.

"See you later." He responds, his writer's mind already conjuring up all the ways he wants to see her. Taking his time to gather his things, he startles when Esposito comes over and clasps a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Castle, want to go grab a drink?" Esposito asks, reluctant to let the night end.

Thinking quickly, he puts on a show of checking his watch before coming up with a quick excuse.

"Raincheck? I promised I'd head out once the case was over." Knowing he was deliberately misleading Esposito, but not wanting to outright lie to him, he gracefully gets out of the invitation without revealing anything of his plans.

"Sure. See you later bro." Esposito says, heading back to his desk. Grabbing his coat, Castle heads for the elevator, anticipation building with every step.

XXX

Suddenly nervous, Castle pauses and takes a deep breath before knocking on Kate's door. Wishing he'd stopped and picked up some flowers, or wine, or even dinner, he mentally kicks himself for rushing over without taking the time to bring her something.

Her door opens abruptly, causing him to abandon his regrets in favor of looking at the woman standing before him. Although she'd asked him to wait a few minutes, he couldn't help himself and arrived at her place only moments after she had. Seeing she's only had time to hang up her coat and secure her weapon, he smiles, his boyish grin charming her even as he mentally kicks himself for being such a clod.

"Sorry if I rushed over. I couldn't wait to be alone with you."

Smiling in response, she chuckles. "It's okay. I understand."

Stepping back, she silently invites him in. Once inside, he flails a moment, trying to figure out what he should do next.

"Let's start here." Kate suggests, immediately moving in on him, one hand going around his neck to pull his head down for a kiss while her other hand reaches between his legs and cups him intimately, her hand testing the weight and feel of him through his pants.

Groaning in response, Rick suddenly can't think, his mind shutting down as the sensations assaulting him take over. Instantly hardening, he instinctively pushes against her hand, the feel of her small fingers exploring him sending his body into overdrive. Off balance, overwhelmed, his hands automatically move to her hips, his mind cataloging how small her waist is even as his hands smoothly slide behind her to cup the firm cheeks of her ass, her actions giving him permission to raid her body at will.

Mouths open, tongues dueling, they both emit involuntary noises as they frantically race to touch and feel everything. His hands mold and shape her butt, pulling her into his body more firmly, wanting to feel her plastered against every inch of him. Moving her hand out of the way and securing her own hold on his butt, she raises her leg up, bumping her hips into his, seeking out the hard ridge of his erection against her center. She can feel his hand moving down her body, tracing between her legs and inner thighs from behind, arousing her further before retreating to the back of her legs and lifting her into his body as he surges against her.

Off balance, wanting more freedom to touch, he picks her up, wrapping her legs around him as he heads for her couch. Her hands instinctively clutch at his shoulders, feeling the bunch and pull of his muscles as he carries her. He feels every bump and grind of her body against his erection, the sensations causing his balls to tighten and his cock to harden even further. Knowing he has her worked up and on edge so quickly, he almost comes in his pants at the feel of her moving against him. With ruthless discipline, he keeps his body under control, determined to prolong the experience while promising himself he'll take his time later.

With each step he takes, she can feel the hard ridge of his erection pushing the seam of her jeans into her clit. Needing more pressure, she tightens her legs around him and surges against him moving up and down his length, her body mindlessly moving against his as she fights to feel every inch of him against her.

He somehow manages to keep his balance as he carries her across the apartment, thrusting against her deliciously with every step.

"No. Castle, down the hall." She manages to mumble, tearing her mouth away from the frantic duel of their tongues as she tries to divert him from the couch towards her bedroom.

"In a minute" he mumbles, stopping at the couch, setting her butt down on its back so he can free up his hands to remove her shirt. He quickly whips the shirt off over her head, quickly divesting her of her bra as well, while he begins painting her soft, smooth skin with his tongue, his hands and mouth everywhere at once.

Head thrown back at the twin assault of his mouth and hands nibbling and pinching her breasts, she holds his head to her even as she begins undulating sharply against his erection. Knowing how close she is, and wanting to prevent the imminent catastrophe the friction is creating for him, he begins sucking her nipple hard into his mouth and seeks to relieve the pressure on his groin. Bracing one hand around her back to keep her from falling backwards, he lets his other hand slip between them, trailing a path of fire down her body as he seeks out her clit. Feeling the extra pressure through her pants, she gyrates against his hand, the friction sending her over the edge. Tensing in ecstasy, her body seizes up, the orgasm crashing through her like a freight train. Drinking the sounds from her lips, he feels her come undone in his arms, his magic hands prolonging the experience, simultaneously soothing and driving her higher.

Almost mindless with pleasure, she slaps his hands away and starts fumbling with his belt.

"Rick. Now. I want you now." The husky, wanton sound of her voice demanding he join his body with hers is almost his undoing. Picking her back up, he quickly heads in the direction of her bedroom, his long strides eating up the distance.

Eyes focused on the bed, he manages to get them there without dropping her or knocking her into the wall.

"Off" she mumbles, her hands and mouth working furiously on every part of him she can reach. Without another word, he postures up and swiftly removes his shirt, revealing a fit and muscular chest which ripples and moves as he continues toeing off his shoes and working on his belt. He quickly undoes his pants, dragging his boxers off with them as he watches her shimmy out of her own pants and underwear. In no time at all, they're completely naked, eyes devouring each other in anticipation, lust clogging their gazes. Licking her lips in anticipation, she feels her body clench, the sight of his thick, wide cock increasing her sense of urgency. She wants to be joined with him. Now.

Looking down at her, her body splayed and open in all its sinful glory, he almost loses control. Clamping down with an iron will, he starts to reach for his pants, knowing he has a condom inside.

"No." she tells him, reaching up and pulling him down on top of her and giving him a kiss. "Pill." She mumbles between kisses. "Please…"

He groans in agreement, his hand snaking between them and testing to make sure she's ready while he lines himself up with her opening. Feeling the wet heat painting his fingers, he begins pushing into her, his thick head stretching her even as his hand moves up and paints her clit with her own moisture.

He feels the air hiss out of her as she whispers "oh god, yes" as he slowly fills her, their eyes pinning each other in place as they join together for the very first time. She's so tight around him he can barely hold on, the sensation of being inside her overwhelming him. Pausing, waiting for her to adjust to his size, he gives her a tender kiss, his eyes bathing her in love, even as his finger continues to play with her. Setting up a quick, barely there tapping rhythm on her clit, he quickly brings her back to the brink of an orgasm. The sensation of his full cock inside of her and the sensual assault on her clit quickly sends her spinning out of control.

Squirming under him, she tries to get him to move, her hands clutching at his butt even as she raises her legs and pushes her heels into the back of his legs, arching under him, seeking friction and pressure as she whimpers with need.

Without warning, he pulls back firmly and strokes back into her, his hips pistoning hard once, twice, three times in quick succession before he stills again. "More." She moans. "Oh god. Do that again, please…."

Feeling her body clamp down on his, he realizes she's already over the edge, another orgasm consuming her. Needing no further invitation, he repeats the motion, getting her off. Knowing she's lost in the feelings, he sets a hard and fast rhythm, his body firmly plunging into hers, the wet glide and slap of their bodies creating a syncopating rhythm, punctuated by sighs and moans that cause her to climb and climb, higher and higher.

She feels his hard, thick cock sliding against her smooth walls, hitting a bundle of nerves inside of her that has her entire body convulsing on an endless loop of ecstasy, no beginning and no end. As the orgasm expands, locking up her body, she locks her legs tight around him, her nerves pulsing uncontrollably, body squirting in response. Feeling the moisture slicking down her legs, he gives a final hard thrust and stills, holding his body rigid above her as he comes inside her in a hot rush. The feel of their pelvic bones mashing together against her clit, followed by the feel of his hot sperm gushing inside her triggers a primal response in her that tears a low husky scream from her throat.

Bodies slick with sweat, lungs bursting with the effort, they still, stunned by the force of their lovemaking. He collapses on top of her, his lower body pressing her into the mattress momentarily until he gets the strength to leverage up on his arms to keep from crushing her. Looking down at her with awe in his gaze, he sees a smug smile flit across her face, her expression open and loving.

She has been thoroughly ravished by Rick and she can't wait to repeat the experience. Exhausted, exhilarated, she's already anticipating their next time. My god, the man has talent.

Kissing her gently, he brings a hand up to brush the hair from her face, his tender caress transmitting the feelings swimming behind his blue eyes. As he leans down to kiss her again, he gets a whiff of her scent on his fingers. Eyes going wide, he brings his hand to his mouth and smells it, realizing that the elusive scent from earlier is from Kate's center.

Seeing the impish expression on her face, he realizes that she knows just what he has figured out. Deliberately, slowly, he licks his fingers as he watches her watching him. Tasting her for the first time, he groans, another addiction forming.

"You did that on purpose." He mumbles, humor, delight and awe flavoring his words.

Bringing his mouth to hers, she singes him with a kiss, confirming what he suspected. As the dual flavors of Kate merge on his tongue, he feels her hum in pleasure before breaking their kiss and gazing at him with laughter in her smoky eyes.

"I told you there was more Nikki Heat in me than you realized."


	4. Chapter 4

Moving restlessly, caught in that semi-aware dream state that exists in the subconscious, Kate resists waking. She's having the most delicious dream and if she doesn't push it too hard or try to control it, she can continue to feel the exquisite sensations assaulting her. It feels so real she can feel her body quickening, her nipples hard, a low tug deep in her belly, her arousal a living, breathing thing. Legs spread wantonly, she imagines Castle is with her, his mouth gently nibbling its way up her inner thigh, moving slowly towards her center, his stubble a delicious counterpoint to the soft, smooth glide of his tongue.

In her dream, she can feel the goose bumps skating across her skin, the gentle rasp of his whiskers sensitizing her flesh to his touch. She feels the warm, liquid heat of his tongue soothing her abused flesh, arousing her further. He slowly moves up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, his destination obvious, close and yet too far. The journey is slow and deliberate, the soft brush of his hands playing with the backs of her knees as he gently maneuvers her wider to make more room for him. Cataloguing the sensations, Kate drifts on a sea of pleasure, her senses alive and thrumming with arousal, the dream so real she's on the verge of orgasm.

Eyes flying open, Kate realizes she's not dreaming. She looks down and sees Rick's familiar brown hair, his eyes mere slits, hazy with desire, as he focuses on the task at hand. She feels the hot, slick glide of his tongue on her clit, his mouth creating a gentle suction that's driving her crazy, alternately circling and probing her with his wet heat. He pulls a response from her that has her hips raising up involuntarily, even as she feels one of his thick fingers penetrating her, teasing out the bundle of nerves hidden inside of her. Thighs trembling, back arched up, every nerve on alert, she feels the feather light brush of his hair whispering against her skin even as the firm pressure on her clit increases, shooting her towards a plateau. She moans, the soft, low sound of her pleasure breaking the silence. Lifting his gaze towards her, he locks eyes with her, the unmistakable gleam of arousal, lust and affection shining through, even as he gently, ruthlessly continues to drive her higher and higher.

Unable to help herself, she runs her hands down her body, lingering at her breasts to play with her nipples before one hand ventures down to where he lies between her thighs. With most of his body out of reach, she runs her fingers through his silky hair before reflexively clutching at him as she postures up into the pressure he's creating, her body tightening in response to the sensations he's drawing from her. She's imagined this scene a thousand times, but never did it feel so amazing. Rick's talented lips and tongue create friction where she needs it most, stimulating her so perfectly that even a slight breath from his mouth causes her body to clench in response. The nimble dance of his fingers inside of her draw out the sensations, her body so sensitive to his touch that the slightest pressure has her squirming for more. Her body continues climbing impossibly higher, so aroused she wants to scream. Fighting to hold still lest she lose the pleasure she's chasing, she focuses on the sensations he's creating, caught up in the storm consuming her. She's never experienced something so all consuming, so amazing. She'll never get enough of this with him.

Just when she thinks she can't take anymore, that her body is going to fly high and fast, he pulls back, his hands and mouth abandoning her. Making a soft sound of protest, she clutches at him, pulling him towards her, wanting him to finish what he's started. Leveraging up, he places a soft kiss on her mouth, a devilish smile gracing his face as his eyes twinkle. She feels the hard, hot length of him bumping against her leg and tries to scoot herself into position to take him inside of her. He evades her moves, maintaining control over their bodies, continually stimulating her senses while turning her on even more with his dominant posture.

"G'morning" he rumbles out between kisses, taking his time, teasing her with his lips and tongue, sharing her tangy taste between kisses, all while eluding her attempts to join them.

"Not yet it's not. Don't you dare stop now!" She huffs out, frustrated beyond belief that he stopped just as she was about to come.

Chuckling, he moves to her ear. "I have no intention of stopping. We're just getting started." He promises. "I just wanted to make sure you were awake and ready for what I have planned." The teasing note of his voice belies the serious, emotional look in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" she smiles, her voice husky with sleep and arousal. Her hands begin massaging the round, firm muscles of his ass, but he blocks her attempts to bring them around to the front of him. Determined, she gives him a little pinch on his butt cheek, the motion causing him to push forward, his cock teasing her clit as it brushes against her.

"A little of this" he says, tangling his tongue with hers. "A little of that," he mumbles, pinching her nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger, his cock continuing to tease just out of her reach as he begins trailing kisses down her jaw and throat, before gently nipping at the soft underside of her breast, followed by firm suction on her hardened nipple. His hand mimics the motion of his tongue as he gently makes love to her breasts, giving each of them special attention, as if he has all the time in the world.

Her wandering hands are becoming more determined, reaching for him, tracing his length, cupping him gently and squeezing him, driving him wild. He redoubles his efforts on her breasts, pulling another moan from her while reaching out to capture her hands, interlacing his fingers with hers and bringing them up above her head and holding them there as he continues his gentle assault, firmly preventing her attempts to take over. She lets out an involuntary hiss after a particularly sharp nip and arches her back, thrusting her breast more firmly into his mouth. He stops, briefly looking up at her, before he smiles. "Oh, she likes that." He murmurs, bending his head to do it again, drawing another groan from her, feeling her buck beneath him as he increases the pressure on her nipple.

"Castle!" She huffs out in frustration, caught up in the sensations once more, her body picking right back up where it left off a few moments before, her hands struggling in his grip, desperate to grab hold of him. "Quit teasing me," she demands, not quite begging, but almost.

"Not yet." He mumbles out, too caught up in the sight, taste and feel of her to want to rush through this. Stopping, he gentles his grip on her hands, capturing both hands in one of his as he looks her in the eyes, "Promise me you'll let me take this at my pace this time."

Waiting, breasts heaving, she shakes her head no, wanting to take control.

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to do it my way."

Sliding to the edge of the bed, he grabs something from the floor with his free hand and brings it to her wrists. Her eyes grow wide as she watches him, wondering where he had the tie, all while anticipating his next move. Thoughts of what he has planned make her cross her legs in anticipation, the ache intensifying as her imagination takes flight, the unmistakable flare of arousal that follows causes her body to flush further. "Let me…?" he asks, seeking permission even as he continues to control her.

With a sharp nod, she holds still as he binds her wrists together and then ties them to the bed. With a gentle tug, she realizes that he's tied them tight enough to hold her, but loose enough that she can get free if she really wants to. But there's no way she wants to. This take-charge side of Rick is sexy as hell and she can't wait to see what he does next.

Firmly, deliberately, he opens her legs wide, exposing all of her to him. Her thighs glisten with moisture, her arousal plain to see. Using his hands, he parts her folds, his thumbs teasing her, holding her open as he lowers his head before thrusting his tongue inside of her, lapping up her juices.

"Mm. Better than coffee." He mutters, causing her to laugh slightly.

"Let me taste." She asks, wanting this adorable man to kiss her. It feels like it's been forever since he's kissed her.

"In a minute." He says, exploring her further, his hands shaping her, teasing the curve of her ass, the feel of his fingers gliding over her and opening her wider unbearably arousing, even as he continues sipping at her delicately. His occasional grunt and moan tell her that he's enjoying every minute of the exquisite torture he's putting her through. Too turned on to be embarrassed, she feels at ease with him in a ways she's never felt before. Lost in the sensations, she doesn't even notice the little sounds he pulls from her. Her body restless, legs clamping around him, she urges him to finish her off, either with his mouth, his hands, or his body. Almost mindless with pleasure, her body strains for more. Every fantasy about him she's ever had pales in comparison to the reality of being with him. She just wants to give and take and never leave this bed.

Sliding up her body, he gently frames her face with his hands, his eyes locked on her, as he slowly moves in for a kiss. Sweetly, simply, he slows things down again, letting her taste herself on his lips, even as he sips from her lips, his tongue caressing her, loving her, sharing a moment with her as their bodies strain for more. Content to kiss her, their tongues dance, testing, teasing, tasting each other, a silent dialogue of love passes between them as they learn more and more about each other with each passing moment. After what feels like an eternity, her body floating, he begins once again moving gently across her stomach and down, making sure he touches and tastes every part of her. She feels him linger at the curve of her hip, the dip in her belly button, the soft crease of her thighs where her legs meet her body. He maps her territory, kissing each mole and mark on her body, cataloguing all of her reactions, finding the secret places that drive her wild. Gently, lovingly, he touches her everywhere, driving her emotions even as he sets her body on fire.

Slipping two fingers between her legs, he gathers up the moisture dripping from her and paints her with her juices, the slick glide and pull of his fingers pulling involuntary little sounds from her once again. She's so aroused and tense that it won't take much to push her over the edge. Knowing he needs to slow it down further if he wants it to last longer for her, he changes tactics.

Kneeling next to her, he takes some of the moisture from her center and paints it over his arousal, letting her watch as he slicks the moisture up and down his length. He seems to grow impossibly bigger and harder before her eyes, his erection bobbing and moving in time with his actions, chasing his touch. Shifting towards him, she tries to signal her need, but he ignores her. Dipping his fingers back inside of her, he teases her for a moment as he strokes himself with his other hand, his eyes watching her watch him the entire time, the scene unbelievably erotic and intimate.

"I've imagined us here like this, Kate." He confesses, touching himself as she watches him. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I've imagined making love to you so many different ways. I'm not sure there are enough nights available to cover all the things I want to do with you."

Eyes wide, mesmerized by the sight of him, she unconsciously licks her lip, biting into her lower lip as she imagines taking his cock deep insider her mouth.

"Come here." She begs, wanting to taste him. "Please, let me…"

"Oh no, Kate. I don't think I can last if we do that this time. Next time." He promises.

Licking her lips, she can't help but want to join in and seriously considers freeing her hands to take over. As if he knows what she's thinking, he brings the fingers of one hand up to her mouth, giving her the choice of whether or not to taste herself. Eyes riveted on his, she deliberately rises up, back arching her breasts towards him as she reaches out with her mouth towards his hand, nipping gently at the tip of his finger, before her tongue starts licking each finger in turn, before sucking his digit into her mouth for a thorough tongue lashing, mimicking what she wants to do to his cock.

Bringing his mouth to her breast, he rewards her efforts with a firm pull on her nipple, driving his fingers gently back inside her, coaxing her higher and higher. Watching her closely, he gauges when she's about to come and stops again, withdrawing his fingers carefully, not wanting to send her over the edge just yet.

"No! So help me God, Castle. If you don't get me off…"

"You'll what, Beckett?" he asks. "Trust me, Kate. I won't leave you hanging forever. It's so much better this way…."

Backing up off the bed, he watches her, sees the restless shifting of her legs, the straining of her hands against the tie. She's gripping it and not trying to get loose, so he continues with his plan.

Gently, carefully, he turns her over, exposing her back to him, the tie twisting in response. She immediately tries to grind into the mattress, seeking pressure where she needs it.

"Patience Kate." He admonishes, holding her still, then rewarding her with a light pinch on her clit when she complies. Withdrawing his hand from beneath her, he brings his hands to her back and begins gently massaging her back. Soothing her, gentling her, he takes his time to calm her raging body while arousing a thousand more nerves in a slow burn, his fingers magically arousing her in ways she never imagined. Everywhere his hands touch, his mouth follows. At first he sticks to the strong curve of her spine, the nape of her neck, the gentle slope of her ribs, the subtle rise of her bottom. Then he begins extending his touch around her sides, towards her breasts, her hips, sneaky forays into more erogenous zones, quickly darting in and out, arousing her further. She squirms under his ministrations, but stays mostly silent, holding herself still with an iron will, knowing that he'll only prolong it further if she tries to hurry him. She gradually relaxes further, her trust of him growing as he continuously worships her, the occasional moan or squeak as he hits a particularly sensitive spot the only betrayal of her emotions. Cataloguing her responses, he promises himself he'll come back to those places again and again.

The restless movement of her body and the subtle sheen of sweat glowing on her skin tells him she won't last much longer. Satisfied that he's involved all of her senses, he begins drawing her knees up under her, bringing her into a kneeling position, arms still extended above her. Widening her stance, he slides under her body, slipping his head between her legs, his hands bracing her into a more upright, extended position so he can feast on her. He pays attention to her breasts once more, firmly pinching the nipples and laving his tongue over them, worshiping them gently before abandoning them to go straight to her core. With a firm stroke of his tongue and push of his fingers into her, he quickly takes her up and up. Reveling in the feel and taste of her, he closes his eyes and feasts on her, his fingers moving in and out of her deliberately, teasing the sensitive nerves inside her, deliberately taking her up higher and higher. When he feels her tensing, he sucks her clit hard into his mouth and hums in pleasure at the taste of he. Overwhelmed by the sensations, her body convulses, thighs tightening reflexively around his head even as her back arches and she comes hard, the exquisite pleasure causing her to grind against him and scream out her release.

Ruthlessly, he continues stimulating her, driving her on and on, stretching out her orgasm, reveling in the responsive feel of her as she comes again, her body so sensitive that he barely has to touch her. Knees shaking, thighs trembling, she looks down at him, her eyes luminous, a slight smile gracing her features as she concentrates on the pleasure flowing through her.

She looks so gorgeous and wanton. Nothing in his prior experience prepared him for how beautiful a woman could be when she completely owned her own pleasure and reveled in it. Awed, amazed, he feels privileged to be with her like this, knowing he's seeing her in a way unlike any other. She is exquisite. And he's never going to let her go.

Quickly untying her hands, he scoots up, lining their bodies up, desperate to be inside of her again, joined together in pleasure and love. Lifting her effortlessly above him with his hands, he feels her brace her hands on his shoulders for balance as he simultaneously brings her down hard on his cock as he surges up into her. The feel of him sliding home has her arching her back and reflexively clamping her knees to his sides. Pausing a moment to adjust, she smiles a radiant smile at him, her eyes sparkling with desire and something more. Eyes locked on his, she begins to move, setting a hard, fast pace. Undulating against him, her body gripping his tightly, her breasts sway with the movement as she fuses her mouth to his, the unmistakable smell and taste of her driving them both on. Freed to finally have her way with him, she sets a ruthless pace, driving them both hard, her movements fluid and strong as she rides him, driving him crazy with the feel of her body.

After a few minutes of the frenetic pace, she slows down, something unconsciously causing her to look deep inside and act out the feelings racing through her. Her body grips him tightly as she changes the angle slightly, getting him right where she wants him, reveling in the feel of him sliding in and out of her, hitting her clit each time she grinds down on him. She can feel the thick head of his cock hitting her in just the right place, her pleasure building again with each smooth slide of him in and out of her. But it's not just the physical pleasure driving her. It's something more. Something indefinable. The emotional connection she feels with him is electric. Eyes locked on each other's, silent emotions communicating back and forth, they stay joined together physically, while sharing a million words with their eyes. What started out frenetic slows, the pace more deliberate, the feelings stronger, the sensations overwhelming as she draws him into her deeper and deeper, every movement an expression of what's in her heart.

Hands on his face now, cradling his jaw, she peppers him with sweet kisses, making love to him with her mouth and body. "More Rick. I want more. I want all of you," she murmurs. In response, his hands gently begin caressing her spine, moving with her in a languid dance, the clench and pull of her body on his exquisite. Caressing each other gently, they make love.

With each smooth undulation, he falls deeper in love. Without thought, he moves to please her, using his feet to leverage himself up into her, thrusting deeply into her, driving her out of her mind with the sensations created by the slow, thick drive of his cock up into her. Knowing how sensitive she is everywhere at this point, feeling like he's about to come apart himself, he gently cups her breasts, softly pinching her nipples as he feels her grind her pubic bone down on his as he surges into her once again, his hands clamping down tightly to hold her in place as he comes, the strength of his orgasm pulling her name from his lips.

Hearing him call her name in that sexy, desperate, intimate tone sends her over the edge once again. The strong ripples of her orgasm rip through her, causing her to clamp down tightly on him, her body catching him in a vice grip that squeezes him tightly, drawing out his own pleasure as she feels the heated spurt of his ejaculation inside of her.

Hearts beating strongly in time with each other, she collapses on top of him, snuggling into his strong arms, which reach around her and pull her in tight. Gathering up the covers, he pulls them up to cover them, peppering her face with small butterfly kisses as they soothe each other. Blinking back tears, she revels in the difference she feels being with this man. He's so much more than she anticipated. And he makes her want to be more for him.

What started out so playful and erotic turned into something loving and sweet. Overwhelmed with emotion, she can't speak for minutes afterwards, amazed and afraid of what he means to her.

Finally, gathering her courage, she opens her eyes and looks at him, only to see him watching her with a look of such love and contentment that she can't help but smile in response, her expression softening when she thinks of all that they shared in the last few hours. Relaxing, she decides it's too soon to analyze what she's feeling. She's just going to enjoy the moment and plan for more in the future. Snuggling with him, she almost falls asleep, but can't bring herself to let their time together end just yet.

"Now it's a good morning." She says, a little smirk accompanying the words.

"I beg to differ." He responds, the satisfied rumble of his voice tickling her chest. "It's a great morning. But it's only 2 a.m. We have hours yet before we have to be up." Arms tightening around her, he hugs her tightly to him as she tries to posture up.

"Is that so?" she asks, a quirk of her eyebrow telling him she'd lost track of time but was pleased to hear it.

"Well in that case…" scooting down his body, she heads beneath the covers.

"Kate, I don't think I can…."

"You can." She assures him, taking all of him in her mouth, before deploying an absolutely filthy little suck and lick on his member that stirs him. "We've got plenty of time…. And payback's a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Unable to see anything, Rick's other senses sharpen. The gentle rasp of the scarves knotted at his wrists hold him firmly in place. The feel of the soft sheets under his naked body caress him, warm underneath him, cool beside him.

The smell of cinnamon and vanilla permeate the room, the candles she lit conjuring memories of apple pie and fall days. But behind it all, his ears strain, trying to pick out the sound of Kate moving in the bedroom.

When she said payback's a bitch, he had no idea the lengths she could go through to provide him with a slow, sensual tease.

After diving under the covers and coaxing him into a remarkably quick recovery, she took her time learning the shape and feel of him with her hands and mouth. When it became too much, he reached for her, determined to put an end to her torture and move on to the main event. That's when she put her combat training to use.

He never expected her to be able to immobilize him and tie him up so quickly. And once she had him immobilized, she simply took her time exploring him. There's not an inch of his body that hasn't been touched by her. Her slender fingers are curious, and skilled. Her mouth sensual and diabolical. Everything about her intrigues him. Never has he been with a woman so confident in her own skills, or so comfortable in giving and receiving pleasure.

They've always been in sync, but he never could have imagined how easily she controls his body, or how in tune they truly are. During her sensual play, she delighted in causing his stomach muscles to jump uncontrollably. She left trails of goose bumps in her wake as she explored him.

But never was she more delighted and teasing than when she discovered the magnetic effect she had on his cock. He blushed furiously when he realized that his erection strained towards her whenever she came within a few inches of him. Delighted with the discovery, she demonstrated her power over him again and again, playing sensual games with him while he lay helpless to do anything but watch her devilish play.

Just when he thought she'd teased him as much as he could stand, she repurposed his tie into a blindfold. And left him, fully erect and spread eagle on the bed, while she went off into another area of her apartment.

Curious, he mentally tracked her progress, hearing cupboards and drawers open and close, the soft patter of her footsteps arriving and retreating. The sound of water running, the rasp of a match being lit, and the whisper of cloth all caused him to imagine so many different things that she could be doing. Some sounds were so faint or unusual he couldn't begin to guess what she was doing. It all has him so wound up and ready for something more that he almost can't stand it. But he trusts her, so he'll continues to wait and imagine what she might have in mind.

The cold drip of something hitting his abdomen is his first clue that she's returned. Giving out an involuntary shriek, he feels his body tensing, uncertain what to expect next. Next he feels the warm tickle of her tongue rasping against the warm skin of his abdomen, taking extra care to follow the trail he could feel sliding across his stomach. She follows the trail with dedication, occasionally pausing to such at a particularly sensitive spot. He can feel the light brush of her hair against his skin, the ends tickling his groin erotically as she takes extra time with his belly button. Nearly coming from the feel of it all, he begs.

"Kate, please."

She immediately stops touching him. After a few moments of silence, she speaks.

"Open up," she purrs, teasing his lips with a spoon.

Reflexively opening up, he's surprised to taste vanilla and caramel. Ice cream! Opening up for another bite, he savors the cold slide of it down his parched throat. After a few more bites, he hears the distinct sound of a whipped cream can being shaken. Feeling her kneeling on the bed next to him, he opens his mouth, anticipating her spray of the cool whipped cream in his mouth. He startles when he feels it being sprayed on his nipples into a trail south, a little dollop on his penis causing him to jump.

With a sexy giggle, he hears the sound of a photo being taken on a cell phone.

"Please don't send that to anyone." He pleads, thinking he must look ridiculous.

"Relax, Rick. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." She promises. No sooner does she finish speaking than he feels her slowly, deliberately cleaning it off of him. When her lips close over his aching member, he can't help but thrust into her mouth, his manners completely forgotten with the need to come. Swallowing, she takes him deeper. He's never been with someone who could take so much of him at once, or who was so skilled at bringing him to the edge without taking him over.

Hoping that this time she'll end the sensual torture, he moans in satisfaction, feeling his balls tighten in preparation for the coming explosion. He feels her delicate fingers gently squeezing his balls, before one departs to rim him gently, pushing him further towards the edge. Feeling his body flush in anticipation, he tries to grunt out a warning, knowing she wants him to come in her mouth but feeling like he should still warn her.

"Not yet, Rick." She warns, pulling back just in time.

Another shake of the can and he feels her fingers at his mouth, urging him to open up as she leans over him. He does, again anticipating the taste of whipped cream. She pours a little in his mouth, which he eagerly laps up, only to discover that she's covered her breast with it as well. Eagerly trying to posture up, he surges towards her, his tongue and lips quickly closing over her nipple and giving it a sharp tug as he cleans it off.

Having been a passive recipient of her teasing for the past hour, he wants to reciprocate and become more involved. Feeling her moan of satisfaction, he can tell she's weakening. Feeling her shift, he greedily accepts the other breast into his mouth, giving it equal attention, the sticky sweet taste of the whipped cream a cool counterpoint to her flushed skin.

She abruptly pulls away, leaving him alone again.

The sound of her retreating from the room causes him to fall back again, frustrated. After what feels like an eternity, she returns, the soft pad of her bare feet on the floor revealing her position. A warm wash cloth bathes his skin, carefully cleaning up the sticky trail left behind.

"I want to touch you, Kate." He pleads, the sensuous feel of the cloth heightening the tension he feels as she carefully, thoroughly bathes him.

Goose bumps break out on his skin as she gently blows on him, her warm breath causing the water to cool and tease him. Stepping back from the bed, he hears her rustle around for a moment before her hands tease the blindfold he's wearing.

"I'm going to take this off, Rick, and if you're really good, I'll untie you, okay?"

"Okay." He agrees.

Standing slightly behind him, she quickly removes the blindfold. The dim light of the room obscures his vision, the flickering flame of the candles the only source of light. Slowly, surely, she moves into his field of vision.

His jaw drops and he takes a deep breath. Standing before him is a vision the likes of which he never could have imagined. Kate stands before him in a merry widow, the deep blue silk caressing her curves, pushing her breasts up. Looking her over slowly from head to toe, he takes in her swollen lips, desire filled eyes and tousled hair. Scanning her body, he realizes she's wearing an itty bitty scrap of lace below the peek a boo lingerie, along with a garter belt and stockings, her long legs lovingly showcased by the sheer material, which disappears into ice pick thin heels. Looking at the vision before him, his cock jerks towards her and he lets out another groan.

"Anything you want, Kate. Anything." He manages to stutter out.

Moving in front of him, she begins toying with her breasts, taking their weight in her hands, pinching the nipples and pulling at them, showing him how she likes to be touched. He's already figured out how sensitive her breasts are, but watching her fondle herself takes the experience to a different level for him.

Slowly letting her hands trail down her torso, she widens her stance and begins masturbating in front of him.

"I want to feel you here, Rick. When you're deep inside me, I can't get enough. I love the way you feel."

The squelch of her arousal and the sight of the juices dripping down her thighs is almost his undoing.

"Come here, Kate. I'll give you what you want." he promises, his voice deep with arousal.

Moving onto the bed, she quickly straddles him, the soft lace adding another layer of sensation. Moving the lace to the side, she slowly impales herself on him, the stretch and pull of her muscles giving him slick passage as she drives him deep inside of her.

"What I want, Rick, is for you to promise that you'll let me set the pace. If you do that, I'll untie you."

Swallowing quickly, he nods his head, desperate to get his hands on her again after so long.

Leaning forward, she slowly slides up across his stomach, his cock almost completely leaving the warm cocoon of her body, the rasp of her breasts on his chest increasing his pleasure. Pulling at the scarves, the knots unravel, as if they'd never been, her trick knot showing him that he could have easily escaped with a simple pull in the right place.

Giving him a wet kiss, she lingers at his mouth. The sensual slide of her tongue as she moves to take him back deep inside of her pulls another moan from him. Unable to resist, he frames her face with his hands, holding her in place as he thoroughly explores her mouth, sucking at her lips and tongue, addicted to the taste and feel of her.

The soft undulations of her body gain strength, building him up again. Skimming his hands down her sides, he feels her arch like a kitten in response to his touch. Seeing the warning in her eyes, he anchors his hands at her hips, his large hands dwarfing her waist.

After a few moments, she grabs his hands, bringing them back to her breasts, encouraging him to feel her. Lightly tracing circles around her nipples, he quickly postures up and takes her breast in his mouth, the movement driving him deeper inside of her. The hitch in her breathing tells him he's found her g spot again. Giving each breast its due, he blows across their wet surface, the air causing them to tighten further. Her body clamps down on his, drawing a moan from him that matches hers.

Pushing him to lie back, she links her fingers with his and leans back a little, her eyes locked on his as she adjusts her position slightly, the head of his cock hitting the rougher patch inside of her that he knows is her g spot. Feeling her clench against him as he stimulates it, he pushes up into her slightly, letting her control the pace but adding a quick stab to enhance both of their pleasure.

"I'm not going to last, Kate" he warns her, his body overly sensitive from the long drawn out foreplay.

"Neither am I." The little mewling sound that escapes from her as he feels her muscles begin to contract against him is the sexiest thing he's ever heard. Wanting to hear it again, he redoubles his efforts to push up into her g spot, rewarded by another little noise. Her movements sloppy and rushed now, she gives in, her body convulsing in ecstasy, triggering his own release.

Taking over, forgetting his promise, he watches her in awe as he continues to buck up into her, prolonging their pleasure, the feel of him sliding through her wetness drawing out her orgasm and making him feel like he'll never get enough of her. He's never seen her look more beautiful than she does while coming apart in his arms. She's ruined him for anyone else. Now that he knows what it's like to make love with her, he'll never want another woman.

Exhausted, sated, she collapses on top of him, snuggling into his body with a contended sigh. Satisfied in a way he's never been, he pulls her in tight, hugging her. Content, sleepy, they drift together, relaxed yet awake for what feels like hours but is probably only minutes. Feeling the air cool around them, he let's his hands drift, touching her unconsciously, just because he can.

"I'm going to have to push back my deadline." He says, the husky rumble of his voice breaking the silence.

'Mmm. Why's that?" she asks him, not really paying much attention to what he's saying.

"I'm going to have to re-write all the love scenes. I haven't been doing you justice."

With a quick laugh, she postures up so she can see his face. Seeing the mischievous look in his eyes, she plays along.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make you a deal."

"You will?"

"Yeah. You don't write about us like this, and I'll show you all the ways that the real Nikki Heat puts the fictional one to shame."

Thinking about what that means, and that it implies there will be more sexy times ahead, he quickly swallows, wondering if he'll survive whatever else she may have in store for him.

"Hm. That sounds like a pretty good deal." he agrees, giving her a little kiss.

"Yeah. And I'll make sure that picture I took earlier never surfaces."

"Okay. Yeah. That'd be good." He agrees, having forgotten for a moment that she'd taken a picture.

"Do you want to see it?" she asks him.

Not sure he does, he decides he'd better know what leverage she has.

"Okay."

Reaching across from him, she retrieves her phone and quickly scrolls through the pictures, skipping over the ones she took of him earlier in the evening and stopping on one she took just for him. Holding it out so he can see, he stares, transfixed.

Instead of a picture of him covered in whipped cream, he sees her posing provocatively in the lingerie she's still wearing.

"Oh my God. Send that to me. You have to send that to me." He begs.

"I don't know, Rick. I'm not so sure you can handle having this."

"I can. I swear I can." He begs, reaching for her phone, determined to wrest it away from her and send it to his phone.

Holding it out of reach, she continues to tease him, her eyes dancing with fun.

"Tell you what. If you can undress me with just your mouth, I'll think about sending you the picture."

Tackling her, he begins untying the strings holding the merry widow together with his teeth, the sound of her laughter echoing in the room as he proves to her just how talented his mouth really is.


End file.
